Planets of the Order
There are many planets located within the seven sectors of the Order of Kalaan. Listed below is a compilation of brief summaries of planets' descriptions, and more major planets will be accompanied by its own page for more detail. A * Acherin: The capital planet of Sector Two, it is home to the Academy of the Ascendant and the Ministry of Sith Philosophy. The planet is located in orbit around the Red Twins, which were two dying stars. * Adumar: The capital planet of the Administrative Territory of Kalaan (or Sector Seven), the Ministry of State operated from the capital city of Cartann to monitor all activity in Wild Space claimed by the Order. Known to only a select few, Adumar hosted the Empress' private stronghold in the mountains. * Aeten: The Northernmost known system within Kalaan's borders, Aeten was a heavily volcanic world located in the A.T.K. The Ministry of Science and War often tested new weapons on the planet, given it's abundance of Stygium crystals. * Ankus: A small planet located in Sector Two. Ankus was largely covered in rocky plains, and was often used by the Ministry of Sith Philosophy to test aspiring Sith in simple environments. * Ansion: The central planet of the Capital Sector, Ansion served as the most important trade hub within the empire. It links the Rago Run with the Namadii Corridor, the two main trade lanes that run through the Order's territory. B * Belshar Othacuu: Little is known of the small planet of Belshar Othacuu other than that it is host to a Ministry of War monitoring station for immigrants and trade vessels en route to Ord Varee via the Namadii Corridor. * Burska: A predominately tundra world, this planet in Sector Two is known for its treacherous terrain and deadly hailstorms. As such, the population is minimal, however there are many untapped resources on the planet that few dare to extract. C * Cirrus: The capital planet of Sector Six, Cirrus is home to the Ministry of Secrets and the Citadel. The dark world holds the original texts of the Ascendant Sith, in addition to the newest expansion to the Citadel, a high speed train which contains the highest security prisoners in the Order. * Crintlia: Located in Sector Three, Crintlia is home to the extra-defensive native population of Crintlians, which resisted the Order during the War for Kalaan. As such, the planet has the highest levels of autonomy in the empire. D * Deadon: A frozen wasteland in Sector Six, Deadon had been long since inhabited by any native species. However the Ministry of Secrets had recently discovered frozen temples deep in the mountains of the planet, and in conjunction with the Ministry of Sith Philosophy, seek to understand the hidden secrets left behind by the former peoples. * Dalron: A barren planet in the North of Sector Five. E * Esfandia: Located deep within the A.T.K., few settlements were created on the planet due to the methane-rich atmosphere. * Evas: Despite the long periods of rainfall, and the near freezing temperatures on the planet, Evas was home to a sizable population. This was mostly due to refugee camps being set up in the caves on the planet during the Asylum Years, however the majority of the citizens now live in the Evas Orbital Station. F G * Gilatter: The bordering planet between the Capital Sector and Sector Three, Gilatter was a red-yellow gas giant that was known for its vacation resorts. The planet was located on the Rago Run. H * Harridan: A medium-sized terrestrial world located in Sector Six, Harridan was predominantly an agriculture planet with small cities. I J K * Kaeshun: Located in the A.T.K., Kaeshun was home to the ancient Kaeshi-Noghri peoples. Several hundred years before the arrival of the Order, Kaeshun was conquered by a small group of Sith Lords and established a monarchy. The jungle planet, and its Pharaoh, Vahnus, submitted to Darth Miritis upon arrival. * Kalaan: The capital and namesake of the Order, Kalaan was a large planet located on the Namadii Corridor which features several continents and vast oceans. Notable cities include Karbala (the former capital) and the coastal city of Kalaan, which is host to the Imperial Palace. * Keitum: The final planet on the East-bound Rago Run, Keitum is the capital of Sector Five and home to the Ministry of Intelligence. The capital city of Cartherston held Keitum University, an academy designed specifically for training new agents for the Ministry. * Kril'dor: Located in Sector Three, this green gas giant was of particular importance to the Ministry of Science. Kril'dor was known for its large deposits of tibanna gas, which was collected to heat the major cities of the empire. Additionally, the gas was often refined to liquid or solid states, where the Ministry would test new weapons using the altered tibanna as fuel. L * Londor: Found at the extremities of Sector Four, Londor was home to several unique native species that were often studied by the Ministry of Science. The military often did weapons tests in the southern-hemisphere of the planet. M * Marasaln: * Murgo: N * Namadii: Home to the ancient Leviathan of Namadii, this small desert world was located in the capital sector at the end of the Namadii Corridor, of which the trade route gets its name. O P Q R * Rago: 'The capital of Sector Three, Rago is home to the Ministry of Science and located on the Rago Run. In recent years, Rago, much like most of Sector Three, had been largely controlled by criminal gangs, the majority of which served the Rago Runners. * '''Rustibar: ' S * 'Sinton: '''A grassland planet on the Rago Run, Sinton was a popular destination for alien immigrants. Agriculture and mining were common occupations on the planet. T * '''Troska: '''A heavily forested planet in Sector Six, Troska had large fuel deposits, and many refineries on the surface. U * 'Uba: '''Located in Sector Five, the Uba system was home to the Ubese species. Many of the new agents within the Order were Ubese, due to their nature of being mercenaries. Uba IV, the main planet in the system was a wasteland, with the Ubese being the majority population. V W X Y Z * '''Zelaba